disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Wreck-It Ralph)
Arthur is a major character in Disney's 2018 animated feature film Ralph Breaks the Internet. It is an insecurity virus created by Double Dan to disseminate any infection around the internet. Background Physical appearance Arthur resembles a black leech-like creature with a glowing red eye and a dark cloud around its body. Powers and abilities Arthur is able to scan any unstable code within any digital being, then copy and transmit it throughout the area. This ability is not limited to the physical composition of the target, as Arthur can even scan the target's emotional insecurities, as it scanned Ralph's grief over losing Vanellope; however, the products of its viral proliferation depends on the intensity of the error in question, given that scanning Vanellope's deteriorating glitch (constituting 30% of herself) destabilized the structure of Slaughter Race while scanning an emotional Ralph (calculated to be a 100% instability) generated hundreds of Ralph clones that embodied his negative traits. Role in the film After Ralph earned enough money to buy the wheel for Sugar Rush, he waited for Vanellope, but she didn't show up. He tried to call her, but it accidentally turned on itself on mute. He overheard Vanellope tell Shank she wanted to stay in Slaughter Race. Ralph didn't want to lose her friendship so he asked Spamley if there was a way to slow down the game. Spamley tells there's only one way so he takes Ralph over to the Dark Web to meet Double Dan. When Ralph tells Double Dan he wants to slow down Slaughter Race, he presents his latest virus named Arthur. He warned Ralph it can scan any defect in any game, then copy it and spread it around parts of its surrounding area. Double Dan also warns Ralph not to let Arthur escape from the game or it would cause chaos across the Internet. Ralph then releases Arthur inside Slaughter Race during Vanellope's race with Shank. Arthur is drawn to Vanellope's glitch and proceeds to transmit her insecurity throughout the game. As a result of the unstable glitch, the game deteriorates and crumbles around the racers, though Shank and Ralph carrying the unconscious Vanellope flee as the game reboots. When Vanellope comes to, she discovers Ralph was the one who released the virus. Enraged, Vanellope takes Ralph's medal and throws it down to the Dark Net, and storms off declaring they are no longer friends. While a heartbroken Ralph heads down to retrieve his medal, Arthur, emerging from Slaughter Race's wreckage unscathed, detects Ralph's emotional meltdown prompting it to copy the bad guy's insecurities and launches the faulty code across the Internet in the form of mindless Ralph clones. It is unknown what happened to Arthur afterwards. Gallery RBTI - Dan handling Arthur.jpg ArthurEnteringSlaughterRace.png|Arthur entering Slaughter Race through its sewers. ArthurOriginalForm.png|Arthur about to attack Slaughter Race after scanning Vanellope's insecurities. Arthur Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg|Arthur escaping Slaughter Race before scanning Ralph's insecurities. DistributingInsecurity.png|Arthur creating clones of Ralph after escaping Slaughter Race and scanning Ralph's insecurities. SearchingForVanellope.png|Arthur (through the clones of Ralph) going on a rampant search for Vanellope. VirusReport.png|Several clones climbing a screen detailing a news report of Arthur causing chaos in the Internet. ScourgingTheInternet.png|Arthur (through the clones of Ralph) causing severe damage to the Internet. ChasingVanellope.png|The clones chasing Ralph, Vanellope and Yesss. MorphingIntoGiantRalph.png|Arthur fusing the clones into itself to become Ralphzilla. RalphVsArthur.png|Arthur about to be attacked by an angry Ralph. ClimbingGoogleTower.png|Arthur climbing Google Tower after kidnapping Vanellope. ArthurGettingAngry.png|Arthur getting very furious when Vanellope refuses to be its friend. AboutToKillRalph.png|Arthur about to smash Ralph for his interference. CrushingRalph.png|Arthur angrily attempting to crush Ralph with its fist, much to Vanellope's distraught. VanellopeSurrenders.png|Arthur feeling satisfied when Vanellope surrenders herself to spare Ralph. LetVanellopeGo.png|Arthur being convinced by Ralph to let Vanellope go by calling it out of its obsession towards her. ArthurSmiling.png|Arthur feeling relieved that Ralph has reconciled his friendship with Vanellope. ArthurDemise.png|Arthur peacefully exploding into a bright light due to Ralph's insecurities being resolved by the reconciliation. FarewellArthur.png|Arthur smiling as it accepts its fate in being deleted from the Internet. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Programs Category:Creatures